


Sleeping on the couch

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: So I wrote this in 45 minutes and its just turned 3am so if you don't like it I blame it on the time.I got the idea from a tweet I saw by @richardc281 that said if Blake sleeps on the couch Gwen would probably would too.I hope you enjoy it :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in 45 minutes and its just turned 3am so if you don't like it I blame it on the time.   
> I got the idea from a tweet I saw by @richardc281 that said if Blake sleeps on the couch Gwen would probably would too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :P

Blake watched as Gwen scooped her baby boy up from his high chair. He couldn’t believe how much Apollo had changed in the last year. He was confident and full of laughter and always made everyone smile. Even if he was sticking a dinosaur in your ear.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me going pout with the guys tonight?” Blake asked.

“Of course, not. I don’t want you to think you have to ask my permission. The boys are going to their dad’s tonight so I’ll have a nice night to myself.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m ditching you though”

“I don’t” Gwen said stepping between Blake’s legs.

His hands immediately went to the backs of her thighs. Gwen’s let her lips brush against Blake’s before letting her hand rest on his chest. Leaning in for a final kiss she began cleaning up from dinner.

“Are you sure?” Blake asked once again as he came up behind her.

 His hand resting on her stomach. Gwen turned around in his arms her hands firmly pressed against his chest.

“I’m sure. Now let me clean up” Gwen said pushing against his chest.

His body let her push him. He fell back a few steps before kissing her cheek and heading to find the boys.

It had just turned six and Blake was ready to leave. Gwen was out taking the boys back to Gavin’s. Blake wanted to go with her but she insisted he got ready for his night out. The funny thing was he didn’t really want to go out. He was doing it to prove that he was still the same person. But maybe he wasn’t anymore. He didn’t drink much anymore and he preferred lying in bed with his girl in his arms than staying out late. Maybe he could have a drink or two then sneak back home.

When Gwen arrived back home she called out for Blake hoping he was still home; but when she got no reply she felt slightly deflated. She’d not been alone in the house much since Blake moved in and she preferred it that way. She didn’t want to crowd him but after having the boys for a week she wouldn’t mind some alone time with her cowboy. But she knew the guys would love to see him. Plus, she knew how it felt to be trapped in the house and how it could drive a person crazy.

Gwen slowly climbed the stairs and decided to take a long hot bath with the expensive body wash she bought as a treat for herself a month ago. When the water was finally deep enough, Gwen let her body sink into the hot water. Her pale skin quickly turning a deep rouge. She let the water heat her skin and laid further down in the bath. Her body covered by gleaming white bubble. A slow song playing in the background as she let her eyes close.

Blake met Adam and Carson outside a bar, apparently other people he knew were already inside and getting the liquor flowing.

“Hey man. I’m surprised Gwen let you out tonight” Adam teased.

“If I had it my way I’d be in bed with her right now. She made me come.” Blake said ordering a drink.

“Things are getting deep for you, aren’t they?” Carson replied.

“Yeah, it’s going to be weird her not being on the voice next season.” He admitted.

“She’ll still be your girlfriend.” Adam continued to torment the older man.

“Good. I think she ruined me for anyone else. All I think about at night is waking up the next day and finding new ways to make her laugh or to smile at me in the way I’ve never seen anyone smile at me. I know it’s girly but she makes my heart flutter and I just love her.”

Blake downed his shot and listened as Adam talked about been a father.

“It’s crazy. I literally go in at night and it’s like she doesn’t want me but Bee goes in and she’s quiet instantly.” Adam said sighing.

“My kids were the same. But you’re good enough in the day, right?” Carson replied.

“With us Apollo won’t let Gwen settle him. Only me. I think Gwen’s worried about when I’m back at the ranch and she has the boys on her own.”

“I can’t believe Apollo is three this week” Adam sighed.

“You and me both. I remember when he just used to lay on Gwen’s bed and stare at me with big brown eyes like Gwen’s.” Blake admitted. “Now he’s a little tyrant. Running everywhere. I tell you wait till Dusty can walk and talk. They you are in trouble.”

Everyone burst out laughing. Each thinking about how kids have changed their lives and how each of them wouldn’t change anything about them.

 

Gwen woke up nine; she had been asleep in the bath for two hours her skin was well and truly pruned and her body started to dither as it realised it was laying in cold water. Gwen quickly emerged from the water and grabbed a fluffy towel. Wrapping it securely around her body she walked back into her bedroom. She chucked Apollo’s toys and clothes on the floor and grabbed her lotion from the side. She undid her towel and started to slowly massage the cucumber scented lotion into her skin. Her body was relaxing way too fast and Gwen felt like she could sleep for a thousand years. After letting the lotion dry she picked out Blake’s favourite plaid shirt and buttoned it up. Rolling the super long sleeves up to her wrists she shut off the lights and let her body fall into bed.

Gwen woke up when she heard a loud crash. She glanced at the alarm clock which read five in the morning. Sighing Gwen climbed out of the warm blankets and made her way downstairs. Stopping on the third step down. Blake was leant against the wall a few steps down. He reeked of alcohol and he looked at her with glazed Azul eyes. He was way past the stage of drunk. He looked at her before putting his fingers to his lips.

“Shhh. Don’t tell Gwen. She’ll be mad and I want her to sleep.” Blake whispered whilst trying not to laugh.

“It is Gwen; you giant oaf.”

“Did I wake you? Can you help me to bed?” Blake asked as his body started to sway.

“Yes, you woke me and you aren’t sleeping with me when you smell like that. Go shower. Maybe it will clean you up”

Blake was shocked. Gwen was pissed. His body moved forward as he managed to make his way upstairs. Gwen ignored his struggle and went back into her bedroom locking the door. Unable to bypass the upset she was feeling at the man that was sloshed and smelt of alcohol. What if she had had the boys? They would have had a nightmare at the sight. Blake’s hair was dishevelled as well as his top and he currently only had one shoe on.

She heard Blake head to the bathroom and heard the forceful power of the water beating down on the tiles. When the noised dimmed she assumed he’d got in. Closing her eyes, she tried to will herself back to sleep but she couldn’t stop worrying about if he’d fallen.

That was until his hand started pounding on the door in a heavy rhythm. Gwen all but screamed as she pulled the pillow over her head. The knocking only got louder until Gwen relented and opened the door.

“Please forgive me” Blake said immediately.

His eyes weren’t as glazed and he seemed more relaxed.

“No.” Gwen replied slamming the door in his face.

Blake tried knocking again but Gwen ignored him. He gave up and Gwen heard the familiar squeaking of the steps as he descended them. He was going to sleep on the couch. No matter how many rooms they had in the house he always said if he ever slept in another bed in the house he would never forgive himself. So, she listened as he made a make shift bed on the couch.

Gwen lay awake for another hour before she felt herself going crazy. She was annoyed but she wasn’t mad at him. She couldn’t take it anymore. She climbed out of bed once again.

Blake heard the lock on Gwen’s door click. She was probably getting a glass of water or something he thought to himself. He heard the stairs creak and quickly closed his eyes. Not wanting to see the disappointment in them.

“I know you aren’t asleep.” Her sweet voice echoed in the room.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You went out and had a good time. I guess I was just jealous I wasn’t with you.”

Blake lifted the duvet up. An open invitation for her to join him. Without a thought, she climbed din next to him and let her hands rest on his chest.

“Adam kept making me drink this big combination. I guess I let it all get to my head and forgot to tell myself to stop. But it didn’t stop me thinking about how all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms all night.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I asked you earlier I wanted you to say no so I had a reason to stay home but you told me to have a good time. I have a good time every time I’m with you.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Babe.”

The pair snuggled close to each other taking in the warmth of their bodies mangled together.

“You know there’s a perfectly good bed, upstairs, right?”

“I’m happy on the couch with you, Blake.”

 


End file.
